One Too Many Puddings
by xXMilkyXx
Summary: Shizuo days in Ikeburuko consist of working, fighting the damned flea, familiy and pudding. Shizuo has to learn the hard way that too many sweets will cause nasty cavities! (In more ways than one!) Yaoi, Rating has changed from T to M. For the love of Izuo! (Izaya x Shizuo)
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious feeling

One too many puddings

**Hello readers! This is my first fan fiction, and I decided to do one of my favorite animes! This story has eventual yaoi so beware. But none in this chapter! Hope you enjoy~**

"Nom nom.. mmm hmm!~" He shoves three pieces of tuna in his mouth.

"These humans sure know how to make me happy when it comes to food!~"

He looked down at his phone for the time. _12:43 in this interesting city. But a little entertainment from our favorite brute will make my day so much better~_

"II-ZAA-YAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN IKEBUKURO AGAIN YOU FLEA!" Shizuo walking toward the smell he picked up on the streets. He set down a bag filled with pudding and milk.

"Shizu-chan you always use the same stupid lines. Nee, you ever get tired of them?~" Izaya said with his head cock to the side, with a piece of tuna hanging out his grin.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE YOU DAMN FLEA!" He grabbed the nearest vending machine and threw it incredibly fast at the blabbering flea. This time when he threw the vending machine he felt a pain in his chest, but of course he decided to remain ignorant of it. The flea does one swift flip that allowed him to jump over the vending machine, and throw 3 blades in that short period of time. All with his bag of sushi still intact as he lands. Two of the blades missed Shizuo, but the third one slice right across the chest area of his bartender suit, leaving a slice on his skin.

"Ohhh~ Shizu-chan your bosoms are hanging out!~ I didn't know you were a flasher!" Izaya said acting like a dramatic victim that was just flashed. Shizuo looked down and his face went slightly crimson from the embarrassment of not realizing his appearance.

" SH..SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THAT IS THE THIRD ONE THIS MONTH!" He said as he hurled three signs at Izaya. He felt his chest pinch once again. _Well that didn't feel right._ The person in question just simply giggled as he dodged & fled as usual. Leaving poor Shizuo in heated! And he forgot all about his bag of goodies.

"This was fun Shizu-chan, but I gotta' go now!~" He said while finally turning down a mysterious alley, out of Shizuo's sight. Shizuo didn't even have the energy to chase after the brat.

"Damn that fucking flea... I need to call Shinra..." He said poking out his chest. Pain doesn't even register inside his mine after all these years of constant body damage. His body became immune to all pain he knew of. Well that what he thought. _This time he definitely felt something._

"Shinra, could you send Celty to come get me? I …Uh cut a cut that needs… the looking at… I am near the park." But we knew that is not why he needed Shinra.

"Nee? Well sure, as long as you don't touch my hon-~!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND SEND HER NOW BEFORE I CRUSH YOU WHEN I SEE YOU AGA-!" His chest squeezed this time. All Shinra hear was a roar that got cut off midway.

"Eh, Shizuo are you okay?" Shinra said holding the phone close with worry written across his face. Celty saw this while putting on her helmet and rushed over after hearing Shinra's odd question. She then type into her phone:

[What is going on?] Shinra looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm…fine. Just send Celty now alright?" He said grabbing hold of his chest.

"Okay, okay she will be right there~! Shizuo don't keep me waiting for my hon-" Shizou hung up on him. Shinra looked at his phone then up to Celty.

"Go now; I think there is something wrong with him." He said hurriedly. Celty ran out to her motorcycle as fast as she could, and drove quickly to the local park.

He walked to the nearest park and sat on the bench. He had a hand on his chest and he felt a bit dizzy. He brought his hand up to his for head to wipe off the beads of sweat that began to creep down his face. He felt really hot, and his heart was beating fast. _What the hell is going on with me?_ He stood up and began walking down the street with his hand on his chest, and he was panting like a thirsty dog. Suddenly the right side of his body felt numb. Shizuo only knew he was falling and heard running foot steps toward him. Then that's when everything went black.

**So what do you guys think? First fan fiction ever, so please be honest and no flames! chapter 2 will come soon!**

**-Milky-chan~  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Conflicting thoughts

**Update to all who have read the previous chapter! I will try to update this story every 2-3 days so it will progress nicely! I am a bit sad no one reviewed... but I will still keep making my story! (Reveiwing does not take long at all people! I give out cookies who do?)ANYWAY SINCE CHAPTER 1 WAS SO SHORT, I decided to try and make this a bit more lengthy (hope it worked!) Well enjoy chapter 2 of my story! :)**

In Shinra's place, frantic chagrining and use of defibrillators was continuous on hours on end. Thankfully a heartbeat was detected on the EKG machine, and poor vital signs where shown. Shizuo was now in coma that was induced by the heart attack. Shinra had worry and adrenaline coursing throughout his whole body that was slowing down after restarting his friend's heartbeat.

"[Shinra, what is wrong with him?!] Celty typed into her cellular device.

"It seems that Shizuo just experienced Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy."

"[What is that?]"

"Well… it is a heart disease that makes the heart fibers extremely thick. This causes the heart to be vulnerable to potentially fatal heart rhythms. This goes into effect from high blood pressure, long term athletic skills and such. And in Shizuo's case… dealing with Izaya just sets up his already weak heart for disaster…" The crude silence of looking down at Shizuo only made it all dawn on Celty.

"[I think it Izaya should know about this.]" Celty said with completely serious body language.

"CELTY, WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?! You know that Shizuo would kill me if I allowed Izaya to see him like this…"

"[Izaya is responsible for this, isn't he?"

"That is partially true… but I have collected some other variables to lead up to a heart attack."

"[And that being?]"

"Well, we all know shiz-"

'_Knock ,Knock'_

Shinra walked up to the door impatiently and a bit pissed off.

"We are not accepti-!"

"Ah Shinra-san~ you don't have time for me, your favorite booker? Nee, lookie here!~ I brought food! " Izaya sung slipping through the door way.

"IZAYA YOU CAN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW-!" It was too late. He was in the back room and you heard his bag of takeout food slam to the ground. _Shit._

"Uhh, Shinra… is this, Shizuo?" Izaya said looking at the blonde hair monster her knew plugged up to heart machines and all sorts of IVs. Shinra walked into the occupied room scratching the back of his head.

"I really don't think you should have come here." Shinra said frowning at the raven that was starring wide eyed at his unconscious friend. Celty shot a cold look at Shinra for trying to keep Izaya out of something that he helped cause.

"What's wrong with him?" Shinra fell silent, causing her frustrations to increase. Shizuo was a good friend to her, so she would do anything for him she saw beneficial. She then started to rapidly type the situation up into her cell phone to tell Izaya everything, Even if Izaya did not care for him.

"[We figured out that all along that Shizuo has a heart disease. And due to years of CONSTANT FIGHTING, ARGING, THROWING ITEMS, AND CHASING AFTER YOU HIS HEART GAVE IN!]"

Izaya was frozen and stunned on how strongly Celty answered him. _I did this to him? Me? I mean yeah he is a monster, but I never had intentions to actually hurt him. Am I really the only one to blame? _Izaya caught his self-worrying over whether he did this to Shizuo or not, I mean who cares? This monster needed to be knocked down a bit! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE THANKING ME! But, that was even to cruel for Izaya to even muster up… Celty tapped on Izaya shoulder in the middle of his inner battle.

"[But Izaya, it's not just your fault. Shinra was in the middle of explaining me what else cause his heart to temporarily fail him. I am sorry I seemed angry with you, well that's because I am. Shizuo's a good friend of mine and I don't want anything happening to him, especially from YOU!]" Izaya did not know how to feel at that moment so he did the one thing that was resting on his mind.

"Shinra, am I the only one to blame?" He said piercing his blood red eyes into the back of the doctor's head. After a few moments Shinra turned around with a serious look. _That is so unlike him. _

"No. Shizuo is just to blame as much as you. He decided to chase after all those years and cause so much stress on his unknowingly weak heart. Also test show that he had extremelyhigh blood sugar. So this was just a step leading to a heart attack."

"Shizuo-chan? High blood sugar?" Shinra turned around and made his usual grin.

"Ah, so you don't know?"

"Know what?" Izaya was getting really confused now.

"Our city brute has one of the largest sweet tooth's none to man!~ I know Shizuo will be okay from this heart attack, he is in a temporary coma. He should be up soon~." Izaya broke out into a huge laughter after minutes of restraint.

"Shizu-chan, a…a sweet…too..tooth!~ Haha that is so not him~ Hahah Oh m-y go-d! Hahahahahahah so Moe!~ Who would of knew a tough guy like that had it down so muc…ch for sweets!" Izaya was desperately trying not to fully let go of himself but it was so hard. The picture of Shizu-chan shoving his mouth with pudding is just too much! _Haha that's so cut- _Izaya froze in his laughter_. Was I just about to call Shizu-chan cu-cute?! _His face went a bit red at the thought and went into Shinra's bathroom. Shinra and Celty looked at each other and spoke without saying one word. _They have a suspicion now. _

Izaya was now splashing so much water against his face. The image of a blushing, happy Shizu-chan was just to much he could bare. He was trying to cool his heating face down. _Is it normal to find the person you hate cu-cute? _He said looking up at the mirror more causing his blush to deepen. He then tool serious thought and cleared his mind, and imputed something cruel and dark instead. He looked to see his usual self, satisfied he walk back into the room with the others.

"That was a rather abrupt exit there Izaya-kun~" Shinra said with a small smile on his face.

"Well you know, you gotta' when you gotta' go!~"

"This is true. I am going to head out for a bit to pick up some pharmaceuticals from a acquaintance. Stay here with my honey~?"

"Sounds fun. I get to look at Shizuo stupid face some more. Ah good material to torment him with you know?" Izaya said smugly,_ but we know it was not like that at all_.

"Right- Celty I changed my mind. Accompany me? Just in case your husband might catch some trouble~ He said with a wink. She knew exactly what he was trying to do. Shinra is always a sneaky as he wants to be. She got her gear on and headed to the door.

"Well don't kill him in his sleep!" Shinra said letting himself out.

"Haha, I'll try my best~!"

He said waving them out with his evil grin that is always on his face. When the door closed his face went dead panned. He walked into the room with Shizuo sleeping and sat right next to him. He tried not to stare, but Izaya realized it was hard to look away. His skin was smooth and with the perfect tan. His face when resting was so much different when he is usually scowling. Izaya reached up and pushed a hair away from Shizuo's face. _His hair… surprisingly soft even though he bleaches it… _He ran his finger through it a bit. He then brought his face down closer to the sleeping beauty face. He froze. Face going to a bright red. _Wha-what am I doing? _Izaya tried to stop his face from moving so close but it was hard to let his head up. He was so close to pressing his lips against the brute's surprisingly pink tinted ones. Closed eyes began to slit open to reveal mocha colored orbs, and crimson ones widening in shock.

**Soooo? What you guys think? Please review! It would help me! Suggestions are freaking awesome too! soo don't be afraid. Thanks for reading **

**-Milky-chan  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello again!

**First off I would like to thank ****Rikka-tan****, ****sasunau22fy****, and ****kannacchi**** for reviewing my story so far! IT MEANS A LOT! :) –Gives special cookies to all three- To all, thanks for checking out my story so far and here is chapter 3! Maybe if you review, you too may get a prize? ~ohhh, hahah anyway enjoy!**

Izaya stayed above Shizuo frozen looking at the slowly opening Mocha eyes. They had a glaze over them looking like he was about to cry. Shizuo shifted to his side and remained in slumber.

"Izaya I am bac-" They stared down at the ground. Said man was passed out on the ground with his face completely cherry red. And Shizuo was still resting peacefully.

"Ehhhh?... Izaya kun? What is wrong with you?" He smirked, allowing an idea to get the informant off of his floor came into his mind. "Took pictures of Shizuo naked? "I didn't know you where _that _much of a perv~" Shinra said while walking in to place is suit case of chemicals he received, still having that goofy smile spread across his face. Izaya sprung to his feet and ran up to him.

"WHAT!? NO I DID NOT TAKE PICTURES OF SHIZ-UCHAN NA-A-NAKED!" The image of a half-naked Shizuo popped up in his head causing steam to rush out his ears. Izaya felt the blood in his body rush to his face, and one increasingly uncomfortable place.

"You say that but it looks like you were just caught looking at porn by your mama~" Shinra said mockingly while taking of his coat and Bag. Celty went straight into her room to rest. Izaya body exploded inside. He had to leave this place a.s.a.p.

"Eh… Shinra I go-tta go! See you around~" He said rushing out the front door. He left in such a hurry, to disable any response. Izaya never left Ikebukuro so fast in his entire life.

Shinra looked at the door with amusement stricken across his face. _Interesting reaction… _

"_Auuugh."_

Shinra ran towards the occupied bed after hearing a groan from a familiar voice.

"Shizuo?!" Shinra said eyes watering in glee. He lied to Izaya. There was a chance that Shizuo could have become a potato, but Izaya does not need to know about that.

"Ew, wipe your face. It's disgusting to look at." Shizuo said with a usual scowl on his face. Shinra was crying with a smile on his face, with snot coming down his nose. _Gross. _

"Ah sorry Shizuo." He said wiping his face with his sleeve. "I am just really happy you're woke up!~" He said with a warm smile. Shizuo felt his face twitch a bit when Shinra acted like this. But he STILL is fucking annoying.

"Ah well… what happened to me?" Shizuo said sitting up in the hospital bed.

"You have a heart disease Shizuo, but I will explain it all when you get up. Also I will give you prescriptions you have to take for now on, and a diet planner.

"A what?" Shizuo dead panned.

"Your heart attack was linked to high blood preassure and su-"

"WELL OF COURSE! THE FUCKING FLEA ANNOYS ME CONSTANTL-!" Shinra slammed his hand on Shizuo's mouth.

"Shizou, you didn't let me finish." Shizuo through daggers at Shinra for having the aldacity to touch hom. He was lucky the drugs still had an effect on him.

"You also had high blood sugar. Meaning since you surprisingly eat so much sweets, you almost croaked!" Shizuo blushed about having his secret habit discovered.

"I'm really surprise you aren't a fatty Shizou~ I mean all those sweets have to add up right?~" Shinra said prancing around the bed looking at a picture of his honey Celty.

"But then again you have amazing athletic skill, leaving your body lean and tough. You should be thanking Izaya rea…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Shizuo finally reaching his limit of Shinra's rambling. He knew he dug his self-deep mentioning the bookers name.

"Ah nothing Shizuo you're imagining things. The medicine must have made you delusiona-" A heart monitor shattered next to his face against the wall. Shinra felt his heart drop to his feet.

"I'm sorry Shizuo! Glad to see you lively again, but you need to take it easy for now on." Shinra said after collecting himself from his life being flashed before his eyes. Shizuo glared more daggers in Shinra's back causing Shinra to get a cold shiver up his spine. That's when Celty ran into the room from her sleep from all the commotion.

"[SHIZUO! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?] Celty typed excitedly glad that her friend has woken up. Her reaction was very similar to that idiot in the corner, giggling over new chemicals he obtained.

"Oh, I'm okay Celty." He said giving her a small grin of reinsurance. He much admit, he liked Celty as a friend more than most people he knew.

"How come I didn't get a small grin…" Shinra said gloomily. The angered struck n his face running at Shizuo and Celty.

"YOU'RE TYRYING TO STEAL MY HONEY AWA-!" Shizou punched him in the face. Shinra layed in a bloody pile on the tile floor looking like he was just hit with a train.

"[Are you hungry?]" Celty typed showing it to Shizuo. Shizuo looked at her and his eyes brighten up a bit.

"Sure a pudding will be good."

"[Okay let me go suit up- Shinra snatched the phone away from her.

"No Shizuo, no sweets. You just had a heart attack remember? Celty honey, please refrain from getting him anything sweet. Go along to bed. She looked at Shizuo face and he looked like a child rejected to get what he want. Celty wet to her room. Shinra standing recovery from the punch even surprised him a but, he looked like not every happened with a serious look on his face. He turned to Shizuo and his serious demeanor broke into a goofy grin.

"How about some carrots Shizuo~"

"FUCK NO!" He screamed, a bit pissed might I add.

"Suit yourself!" Shinra went out of the room to go do something, leaving Shizuo there in a scowl. He then looked down at his self and began to be a bit confused.

"Hey Shinra… did you change me?" He stepped back into the room and looked Shizuo over, he was wearing pajamas, and he did not realize it at all.

"No Shizuo, must have been Celty." He walked back into to his lab with a grin on his face. _Of course Celty was here with me the whole time, leaving only…_

Back at Izaya's apartment, Namie is banging on Izaya's door.

"Hey where is my pay check? …hello?" Frustrated Namie left for the door. She would just get her cash later.

Izaya was too busy looking at a topless blonde a sleep in a photo, blushing while having a minor nosebleed.

**Well there is chapter 3! Izaya is such a creep lol! Well I hope you like this chapter, and again please take the small time to review! 3 Till next time lovelies ;* **

**-Millky-chan**


	4. Chapter 4: Nii-san is what?

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank ****Rikka-tan & kannacchi ****for reviews again! You guys are great! And I like to thank people for following the story too! That's freaking amazing! I apologize if the characters in previous chapter and possibly this one seems OCC, but then again this is my story, so yeah… Well I just realized I failed to put a disclaimer on previous chapters, so here it is: I do not own DRRR or any of the characters. If I did I am sure it would be a whole lot more smutty.. ;3 I know I have terrible spelling, but I am too lazy to go back and fix x.x so I hope I did a better job with this chapter & I apologize for previous! (Hope it was still readable…) lol, anyway here is chapter 4, enjoy!~**

2:30 A.M in Izaya's apartment. The raven has yet to go to sleep due to a certain blonde. _What do I think about Shizu-chan? Why do I have these pictures? Why do I find him so freaking cu- _Izaya shot up in bed, with blood shot eyes.

"Shizu-chan cute…" He couldn't help put imagine the brute. Sitting there trying to figure what exactly is keeping him inside his mind constantly.

"Am I running a fever…?" He said reaching up to touch his forehead. It was cold as Ice as usual; he still didn't understand why his cheeks went hit in the mention of his favorite monster. He decided that visiting Shinra later on to figure out what is up with him was the best solution, but for now he has to stay in bed for a few more wakening hours.

Several hours later, at Shinra's place.

"Shizuo, rise and shine!~" Shinra said ripping open the current in the sleeping blonde's room. Shizuo woke out in a growl and scowl, _as usual. _

"You fucking idiot… don't go opening windows when people are trying to sleep dammit!" Shizuo said as he whipped his eyes.

"Ah, so sorry. Anyway here is your breakfast." He walked up to the hospital bed and placed a tray of healthy fruit salad and wheat toast on the patients lap.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Shizuo said with a growing twitch on his right eye. Shinra just wanted to piss him off today.

"Oh Shizuo, it is obviously food!" Shinra said with his index finger pointed up, as if he was making a logical point.

"I know fucking that, but why did you give such a boring ass old people meal?" The blonde said looking at the cantaloupe and peaches mingling together. _That is fucking gross._

"How mean of you to say! I worked hard on making at breakfast that is beneficial to your heart!" Shinra said with a annoying weep.

"Yeah, whatever... I don't want you to feed me hamster food! Anyway speaking of my heart, what is exactly wrong with me..?" Shinra turned toward Shizuo surprised he actually is taking his health seriously.

"Well for starters I think we should wait ti-"There was a knock on the door. _Why the hell am I constantly cut off by a damn door? _Shinra walked up to the door with an irritated expression on his face, but when he opened the door to see who it was, he perked up right away.

"Ah, just the person I was looking for!" Kasuka walked into Shinra's place in search for his older sibling.

"Shinra, have you seen nii-san?" Shinra froze. _Shit. _He forgot to notice one of the most important people in Shizuo's life.

"Well, he's in the back…" Shinra said pointing to the designated room. Kasuka walked to the door way with his emotionless expression, which soon changed to worry when he saw his brother in a hospital bed.

"NII-SAN, NII-SAN ARE YOU OKAY?!" Kasuka said dropping his bad running to his brother's side. Shizuo jumped little at the sound of his brother speaking so loudly.

"Ah Kusaka, what are you doing here?!" Shizuo said while starring at his little brother.

"I can ask the same for you, you know? How come no one told me you were hospitalized?" He said peering over to Shinra who came into the room.

"Sorry, I was meaning to tell you later today. But it seems this will be easier since you are here already." Both Kasuka and Shizuo stared at Shinra, anticipating what he will say next.

"Well Shizuo, you have a heart disease called Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. It is a heart disease that makes that causes the heart fibers to be extremely thick. This makes the heart very vulnerable to potentially fatal rhythms, like heart attacks. Kasuka your brother experienced one last night that set him into a temporary coma. He woke up thankfully well, but a diet change is desperately in need. "

"And that being?" Kasuka says as he continues to stare at his dejected brother. _Shizuo does not understand what the fuck Shinra is saying no matter what. _

"Well, I am sure you are aware of your Nii-san admiration for sweets, _right?" _Kusaka nodded his head. _Of course he did, he was almost killed when he was younger with a refrigerator because he ate the last pudding. _Shizuo decided to snap back to reality with the hearing of the word 'pudding'.

"Well eating so many sweets a day caused his blood sugar to sky rocket. I want you to help me make a diet plan to bring Shizuo's sugar back to normal before he contracts Diabetes or etc."

"Okay, anything else I should worry about?"

"Why, actual yes…" Shinra knew he did not want to hear this. _But things need to be done. _

"Okay… what?" Kasuka said slowly, picking up the slowing in Shinra's voice.

"Well Shizuo cannot afford extra stress in his life, to keep his blood pressure low. It is already high enough from Izaya…" Kasuka felt the left side of his face twitch. He never liked that sneaky bastard.

"Did, Izaya do this to nii-san?" He said increasingly getting angry, even though it did not show in his face or voice.

"To be quite honest, yes he plays in a big role. But I am sure you guys can work it ou-"

"No. I don't want him in the same room as nii-san!" Kasuka said showing the anger he tried to suppress on his face. Shizuo dropped his fork at the facial expression his brother made he never knew he had.

Izaya was now outside of Shinra's door, and checks his watch once again; 10:34.

'Knock, Knock"

**Oh god, I am not even sure how Kasuka is going to react. Damn Izzy, you might want to watch out! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter honeys;*! Sorry if it was not as long, but I felt the chapter should end there! Please review, which would be great! Till next time Ladies and Gents~**

**-Milky-chan**


	5. Chapter 5: I brought the snacks!

**Hello everyone! I would like to start off as usual for thanking reviewers. So thank you ****SpiritofLove961, Shadow Pain & kannacchi ****(wonderful person!) for reviewing my previous chapters! I'm very thankful you like my story! And I have figure out Kasuka's actions overnight~ so here is chapter 5! Enjoy c:**

'_Knock, Knock'_

Everyone one in Shinra house froze at once. Shinra had a bad feeling about who is at the door. He walked up to the door slowly sweating a little about what is to come. He opens the door to see the familiar raven. _Shit._

"Nee, Shinra! Lemme' in!" Despite what he ask, he just pushed pass the silent doctor. He was heading towards the back room with a hospitalized brute he liked to play with.

"Oh Shizuo- chan~ I brought you some puddi-" Kasuka slapped the bag of goodies to the wall. Pudding and milk bottles broke and crash to the floor in one swift movement. _Eh what the hell just happened? _Izaya looked up to an amusingly pissed of Kasuka. _This should be fun._

"Oh Kasu-chan! Now why you go and do that to your nii-san snac-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SNEAKY BASTARD! I DON'T LIKE YOU, I NEVER DID. I KNOW ALL YOU DO IS CALL TROUBLE!"

"Kasuka please calm down!" Shizuo said reaching up to ouch his brothers shoulder.

"NO NII-SAN I WON'T!" Shizuo decided to stay out of it since he did whatever his little brother asked of him.

"**IZAYA YOU NEED TO LEAVE NII-SAN ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOU EVEN CLOSE TO HIM! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT NII-SAN SI SICK! JUST GO AWAY! AND LEAVE HIM ALONE**!" Izaya stood there in total shock. _My fault? This is my fault? Shizu-chan sick, is my entire fault…? _But of course Izaya's pride got in the way of his compassion.

"Nee Kasuka, I was only coming here to slam this pudding down his throat so he can have another heart attack! I don't care about that monster~!" Everyone flinched in the room. Izaya looked over to see Shizuo staring at him with in disbelief. _Shit, I didn't mean to say that… _Izaya out of disgust of his own words decided to walk out the front door calmly. But when he closed Shinra's door, he ran out as fast as he could. Shinra decided that the tension in the air was too thick, so escaped to his bedroom to go talk to Celty.

"Nii-san, don't worry about that bastard. I am here now." He said pulling his big brother into a hug. Shizuo was still replaying the words he heard from Izaya. For some reason, _they made him really sad…_

"Oi, okay Kasuka."

Izaya sat down in the neighborhood park, trying to catch his breath after the frantic exit.

"Well least I don't have to deal with Shizu-chan anymore…" He sat there for a few minutes. _Really? Do I really hate being with Shizu-chan? I mean he is my favorite toy, so why would I hate him. _Izaya remembered the face Shizuo had when he said those hurtful words_. I'm an asshole. _Izaya felt it coming. His face was heating up and he was trying to hold them beck.

"I'm such an idiot…" He said as he wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks. He began to walk down the street and decided to head inside of a convenience store. He looked around for a quick snack to eat since he skipped breakfast. He then saw something that caught his attention. He looked down to grab a pudding with a little cow as the logo. Izaya felt his heart start beating fast. _Shizuo- _He decided to buy the pudding. He was now walking down the street of Ikebukuro with a smiley face convince store bag. _This sucked. _He felt so guilty about what he has done.

About an hour later he was now him in his luxury apartment. Namie-san was at her desk typing up the papers for Izaya.

"Hey, what's crawling up your ass?" She said looking at the raven with a gloomy face.

"Nothing much, Namie-san. How about you mind your own business and get your work done?" He shot back coldly walking down the hall towards his room. She looked towards his pack a bit annoyed by her boss attitude.

"Whatever…" She continued to type out the loads of information he had been occupied with throughout the day.

Izaya took the pudding out of his bag and sat it on his night stand. He looked at his watch and saw it was around noon. He lied down and turn towards the pudding in bed. He stared at it till he became exhausted. In his sleep he had a dream about Shizuo. Shizuo was a little boy again with brown hair and he was in the corner crying.

"What's wrong chibi-shizuo?" I said resting my arm on his shoulder." He turned around to me and he was crying.

"Izaya-san, you hate me?" He said with his eyes becoming increasingly watery. _What the hell kind of dream is this? Shizuo would never make a face like that… _I reached out to touch him, but when I did he disappeared. I was looking down at my hands in confusion.

"Oi!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Shizuo in his older form with blond hair. He sitting there eating pudding, candy and so much milk.

"What are you looking at you fucking fle-" Shizuo grabbed his chest and fell to the ground. I ran over to him and he was crying and screaming.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHH IT HURTS! AHHHHH-AHAA-!"**

"SHIZUO-CHAN, SHIZUO-CHAN?" I screamed lifting his body onto my lap. He was looking up at me, and his watery mocha eyes began to shut. Then his hand fell sown to his side like a dead fish.

"SHIZU-CH-!" He woke up with sweat dripping all over him. He looked around to see if he was still in his horrible dream _Thank goodness it was over… _Izaya then recalls his dream and his heart stops.

"Shizu-chan…" He looked down at his watch and it read 6:13 P.M.

"Mm mm…" Izaya was son confused, why did he feel so bad about Shizuo dying in his dream. Then he remembered what he said early to Kasuka. He didn't mean it! _Honestly. _He looked over to the pudding that reminded him all too much of the blonde. Namie busted through the bedroom door, only to find Izaya as depressed if not worse than before.

"Hey it's time for me to go." She said looking down at the raven. He didn't even acknowledge her.

"Whatever girl you moping around about, try telling her how you feel." She left and slammed the door shut. Izaya stared at the door and repeating in his mind what he just heard. _Shizuo was definitely no girl, he was way better._ He shot up and bed and ran to his door. He was running so fast even though he did not have shoes on. He flew past Namie.

"Hah, figures." She had a small smirk on her face as she walked home.

"Izaya was now speeding down the streets of Ikebukuru, and he could feel the blisters on his beginning to form. He didn't care. He had to see him. _He needed to see Shizuo; he wanted to tell him how he felt so desperately. _His heart was burning inside his chest from the lungs were burning for the lack of oxygen, and his body was overflowing with emotions.

He arrived to Shinra's building and ran to the underground, doctor's door. He began to pound on it.

"SHINRA, SHINRA LET ME IN! PLEASE IT'S IMPORTANT!" He stood there for a few minutes, no reply. He was just about to give up and walk home when something told him to stay. He figured Shinra was ignoring him to not cause any trouble like earlier this morning. He then began to pick the doctors door with his flick blade in his pocket. After minutes of prodding at the door, he heard that familiar 'click'.

He went straight for the back from. As he walks all he can hear is the sound of his heart beating in his ears. It was all too real.

'Badump, Badump, Badump-'He reaches the door and he couldn't hold it in.

"**SHIZUO I L-" **The room was empty. And the used to be occupied hospital bed was now neat and made.

Shizuo was gone.

**D: Where is he?! Shizuo my darling~ /3 Well lovely people there is chapter 5 for you! I hope you find people enjoyed this chapter! Please take the time to review; it will only take a second you know? Till next time beautifuls~**

**-Milky-chan**


	6. Chapter 6: I got to see you

**First sorry for no update, my family was keeping me busy worrying about the Hurricane Sandy. (I live in PA)I am going to try to keep this story up daily up like this! I have all the chapters written up to chapter 14, so I can absolutely upload once a day! I am not sure how many chapters this will be, so let's continue and see! Thank you ****Shadow Pain & kannacchi ****for reviewing! I am glad you liked so far~I am in the process of publishing a second fan fiction, the first chapter will be out very soon today! So please after reading this, go check that out! Oh yeah and please take the time to review! (Cookies will be rewarded!) ;) Here is chapter 6, enjoy! ~**

Where is he? The room was so empty and looked like it was ready for the next patient. _I don't understand…_ Izaya sat down on the empty hospital bed. He rubbed the pillow imagining that is where Shizuo was at one point of time today. He then lay down in the bed looking towards the window. He accidently dozed off at the scent of the blonde who used to be there. _Intoxicating…_

"HUH!" There was a gasp towards the front door. Then there were two frantic sets of feet running around everywhere.

"SHIZUO, SHIZUO ARE YOU Oka-" They both stood in the door way wide eyed. Where the city's brute used to lie was now the sneaky raven. Shinra ran over to Izaya and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and began to shake him.

"HEY IZAYA, WAKE UP! WHERE IS SHIZUO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM-" Izaya slapped the frantic doctor to get to his senses, _ and for wrinkling his favorite V-neck. _

"I don't know, I could ask you the same thing Shinra!"

"I don't know myself… well why are you looking for Shizuo anyway?" Shinra said raising one eye brow with a small smirk.

"W-why? Well I just wanted.,. um yea…"

"It's okay Izaya, now I ask around about Shizuo- where are you going?" He said looking at the raven opening the front door.

"I have something to do, by Shinra~" Shinra smirked; he knew what Izaya was going to do.

"That kid…"

Izaya was walking down Ikebukuro in deep thoughts. _Where is he…? _Then hit him. The obvious answer, _Kasuka's. _ After a few minutes of making calls to mystery people, he located the address of the actor. He walked up to the door and looked down at the door mat 'Do not disturb' _Ha ha, yeah right. _He banged on the door like the police to annoy the Heiwajima brother. The door to the luxury house opened up.

"What?" Kasuka spat out like venom.

"Ahh Kasuka~ my favorite human!" Izaya said with his evil grin.

"What do you want?"

"Umm, is Shizu-chan here…?"

"What do you mean? He is a t Shinra's." Kasuka said starring at Izaya like he had two heads.

"Actually that's where you're wrong. He is not there!~"

"WHAT D YOU MEAN ISN'T THERE?!" Kasuka said slamming the door behind him coming out the house to be face to face to the raven.

"Whoa~ Kasuka don't glare me to death!" Izaya said, trying to push all of the boy's buttons.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He said pushing past Izaya to go find his brother.

"What a spazz…" Izaya said turning around toward the street. Only one place left to check.

"Shizu-chan I'm coming." Izaya then ran down the streets. He wanted to arrive at the brute's house as fast as he could. He had so much that needed to be said. He was on the point of losing his self out of frustration. These conflicting feelings he was feeling where completely new. He was not even sure what to call it.

He finally arrived to the blonde's house. He didn't even knock he just went straight for the door knob. _Figures… _Of course the door was not locked. No one around her had the balls to try and rob the strongest man in Ikebukuro, better yet enter the home; _But me. _

"Shizu-chan, are you there~?" I searched the rooms of the partial messy apartment.

Silence…

"Shizuo, Shizuo?!" Izaya was now busting open ever door closet and everything. He felt his heart beating really fast.

"SHIZUO?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU…" He slid down the wall in the hallway. His breathing bean to get faster and his face was really warm.

"Shizuo…" He began to cry and punch at the wall. _Why does he manage to piss me off, I should be pissing him off! _Izaya knuckles where bleeding now, but he didn't care. He kept punching and leaving stains against the sold wall. He then stopped after he heard a 'crack' sound. He looked down to his quickly turning purple and blue bruised knuckles. _That doesn't look good… _They were all caved in on his right hand.

"…ah!" It hurt like hell. But I don't think it could compare to the squeezing of his heart. He then slammed his head back against the wall.

"Shizuo…you idiot."

**There is chapter 6! I know it was a short chapter. But hopefully next chapter will make up for it! Izaya is a mess right now, to many feelings. Well thank you for reading this chapter! And hope anyone dealing with the Hurricane is safe! Since you see this how about reviewing? Suggestions and question are acceptable and will be answered in the best way without giving too much up! Well till next time,**

**-Milky-chan**


	7. Chapter 7: Where have you been?

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank ****Anon, Shadow Pain, Rikka-tan & SpiritofLove961 (Gives chocolate chip cookies) ****for reviewing the previous chapters! Shadow I'm glad this helped calm you down and I wish you luck on your job interview! Also stay safe! And Anon you are so right! I can't keep them waiting ~Rikka-tan, I didn't mean to be so mean! But I do see your point; hopefully I did better this time? Also hope you had a great vacation! SpiritofLove962I I am very happy you like the story so much! Am so glad people are reading and enjoying my story so far, so what out further ado, here is chapter 7! Hope you guys like it :)**

It has been five months since Shizuo went missing. No one knew where the brute left off to, or his where about. _Well, not until today. _

Shizuo woke up and looked at the hotel window. He was in his hometown, but he didn't even bother his parents. He didn't want to worry them about his heart attack. Five months went pass ever so slowly_, only leaving bored with no flea to chas- Flea? Chase… Why do I care about him? Last time I saw him was that time when Kasuka was over… I did something really embarrassing_.

Shizuo puts his hands on his face over his reddening cheeks. He cried when he last saw the raven haired man. He wasn't even sure why, _I mean it was only the same damn flea…right? _But then his heart started to beat. He remembered something he tried to forget but it manages to ravage his mind daily. The day he had the heart attack, _he remembers seeing the flea uncomfortably close. _He moved out of panic, he did not know what the raven was doing so close to his face. It _confused the fuck out of me. _Shizuo unconsciously broke the room service telephone in his hand without even realizing it, _fuck. _

The blonde than decided it was time to go back to Ikebukuro. He was healthy, taking his daily vitamins & medication, and his frustrations needed to be vented. He checked out of the hotel, and contemplated visiting his parents. In the end he found himself boarding the next train to the city. _I could visit them another time. _Three hours later he was in Ikebukuro. All of the signs, benches and buildings where fix over the months of his absence. I am sure he saw a few people flinch in surprise that he was back. _Other than that, this city kept on living with me here or not here. _

He figured a talk with Celty could help him relive the confusion he was dealing with, so before anything, he went straight for the underground doctor's home. When he arrived, it took him a few moments to knock on the door. _He wasn't good with greetings even if it was a friend or not. The whole thing is fucking pointless. _Shizuo than gave three solid bangs to the door. 'Knock, knock knock.'

"Coming~" he heard Shinra sang behind the door. _He must be in high spirits… _

"Yes what can I do- SHIZUO!" The doctor said pulling the blonde through the door way. _What the hell?! _

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SHIZUO? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! YOU LEFT AFTER JUST HAVING A HEART ATTACK! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKI-"

"**I NEEDED TO GET AWAY OKAY, DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME NEEDING SOME TIME TO MYSELF? I'M FUCKING FINE IF IM STANDING RIGHT HERE SHINRA!" **Shizuo spat in irritation; He really did not need a lecture with his mind on a completely different planet. Shinra stiffened under the screams of the brute and tensed. He didn't wanted to be on the other end of his fist. _It hurts like hell!_

"So sorry Shizuo! Celty honey bun~ Shizuo is here!" Celty came running into the room with the two males, running straight at the missing man. _She somehow missed the whole roar Shizuo did. _

"[SHIZUO! WHERE WERE YOU?] Celty held the screen up to Shizuo's face quickly.

"Ah sorry Celty to worry you. I had to get away for a bit." Shizuo again admits he sees Celty as a friend, so apologizing to her is only right. _In a weird way she resembled an older sister to him._

"[Shizuo you should not just have up and left like that. You could have had a relapse or something could have gone wrong. If you needed time away you should tell people so they can better prepare a situation, especially you being ill. But I see you have gotten better, so I will forgive you this time.] She typed as she took a seat next to him.

"So Shizuo, were exactly where you for these past five months?" Shinra said as he sat in a office chair right across from the blonde.

"A hotel, back where I grew up at." Shizuo said as he began playing with his hands. _He felt like he was being interrogated._

"[Why exactly did… you leave?]" Celty knew the answer but she still wanted to hear it from him.

Shizuo sat there for a few minutes, _perplexed. Why did he desperately need to get away?_ He sat there with a blank/confused expression on his face as he stared at the black goo pouring out of Celty's head. _Why?_

"Um, Shizuo… you okay?" Shinra broke him out of his deep thought.

"Ah, sorry. And I don't know. I needed to, that's all I know." Shinra and Celty both let out a small sigh simultaneously at the boy's ignorance. _How frustrating can he be, really? _Shinra had enough of the bull shit he was hearing from both parties.

"Shizuo to be frank, your honesty towards yourself is pissing me the hell off." Shinra said staring straight at the increasingly angry blonde.

"SHINRA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SA-!"

"Seriously Shizuo, why is it so hard for you to admit your leaving was caused by Izaya?" That struck a nerve in Shizuo. He basically had frozen in shock what the doctor just revealed to him. _Is that what he was doing this who time, ignoring the truth…? NO. HE FUCKIND HATED THAT FLEA FROM THE BOTTOM OF HIS SOUL. HE WAS JUST SO FUCKING ANNOYING, AND PISSES ME OFF. _Then Shizuo began to frown. Leaving Shinra thoroughly shocked the brute did not punch through the walls already.

"Erm, Shizuo… I was only jo-" He stopped when he saw Shizuo's face come beet red.

"SHIZUO ARE YOU FEELING OKAY!?" The blonde caught a small fever just thinking back again when Izaya face was really close to his own. _WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?! _Are the words that he wanted to scream that was stuck in his throat? Celty than put a cold rag on his forehead, the suddenness made Shizuo jolt a bit.

"Oi, I'm okay. It was just a small head ache…" He said pushing her hands away. Shinra watched the whole scene and smiled at the innocence Shizuo surprisingly had. _He such a weird person…_

'_Ring, ring ring!_' Shinra phone rang. Celty and Shizuo began to catch up while Shinra answered his cell phone.

"Kishitani here!"

"Ahh Shinra I am stopping by today, no matte fact I'm already here~" Shinra looked towards his door with a grin setting I on his face. _Perfect fucking timing._

"Er, uh you shouldn't...reall-" Izaya hung up. _He still had to play dumb to the whole situation, even though he was three steps ahead. _Izaya open the unlocked the door in his new discovered way and hummed his way inside. _Shinra should really change his locking system. _

"Hey everyone miss me?~" The whole room fell silent.

"Why is everyone so quite? I know I am sexy and all~…" His eyes meet down to Shizuo's mocha ones. They just stared at each other for a long time. _Well, this is awkward. _

**Well there is chapter 7! That's situation made me even feel pretty awkward -_-! Anyway what did you guys think? I hope you lovely people are doing okay. And sorry for the late update, the whole Sandy thing finally calmed down. Well please review it would mean a lot! Till next time beautifuls~**

**-Milky-chan**


	8. Chapter 8: Nice to see you again

**Hello everyone! Sorry for slow update, I had a project to finish! First like always, I would like to thank ****Rikka-tan, Maru de Kusanagi, Shadow Pain, and SpiritofLove961! ****Rikka I too glad the whole sandy thing is calming down now, so much extra stress! Maru I am very happy you like my story so far! Shadow Pain, thank goodness your safe! And it is very sad :( And Spirit I agree 100% that situation in the previous chapter was awkward, and thank you so much! I am safe :)!****Thank you to everyone else who read this story so far, even though you did not review (which would be freaking amazing if you start!). I reached over 1000+ views on my story so far! That makes me very happy~ Well let me shut my mouth before I get vending machines tossed at my head… Here is chapter 8, enjoy~**

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya said rubbing his neck with his unbroken hand.

"What do you want flea?" The venom that used to be in his voice was not even there …_Just making the whole situation more intense. _

"Uhh, how you been…?" Izaya said weakly. He wanted so badly pounce on the blonde and tell him how he felt. It was taking his whole well-being to keep him cool. _He missed the brute after all. _

"None of your business flea, are you my mother or something?" That made Izaya jolt a bit. _Why was he so interested in the boy now? Then again he does have many conflicting feelings since Shizuo's disappearance. _Shinra and Celty felt the tension in the air. _I doubt a chain saw could cut this thick air…_

"Izaya what brings you here today? Did you smell Shizuo or somethi-!" Celty elbowed Shinra in the gut. Shizuo face was now very dark and you can sense his anger building up.

"Shinra don't be silly… I had no idea Shizu-chan was here!~" Izaya was trying to talk without showing such much strain, but the attempt failed, _incredibly. _

"THIS IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING! I AM LEAVING THIS DAMN PLACE! IT STINKS IN HERE!" Shizuo got up and start heading towards the door. Without thinking Izaya ran towards the fuming blonde and grab him by the wrist, _with his bad hand._

"SHIZU-CHAN, DON'T LEAVE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, BUT YOU DISSAPEARED!" Shizuo slapped away Izaya hands off his wrist.

"**GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING ANNOYING BASTARD!" **Before he left out he saw Izaya wince a bit in pain from his hand. _What the hell happened to his hand? Fuck that I have to leave this hell whole._

'_Bang!' _

Shizuo slammed Shinra door so hard, the metal door cracked a bit. Everyone jumped at the extremely loud noise. Izaya frowned looking at the door. _Why can't I do anything right…_

"Um, Izaya what was that?" Shinra asked standing up. Izaya whipped around looking at the man in glasses.

"By what are you talking about Shinra~?" Izaya said using is usual grin. He was desperately trying to cover the defeat across his face. _Of course that did not go unnoticed by the intelligent doctor._

"Since when did you want Shizuo to stay around you all the time?" He said as he walked towards the raven.

"Shinra, of course I want him to be around! He is my favorite toy after all~" He said crossing his arms. Shinra lets out a lengthy sigh.

"You too huh?" He said looking at Izaya's red eyes straight forward now. _Shinra was being surprisingly serious. _

"What so you mean?" Izaya said looking down at the man in glasses.

"You're in denial."

"Of what…?" Izaya had sweat forming at the top of his forehead.

"Izaya stop playing dumb and scared. All you do is ever run away. I guess you are as weak as many thought you to be." Shinra said coldly. But he was only trying to provoke the informant. _And it worked. _

"WHO CARES IF I LIKE HIM HUH? IT'S SHIZUO, HE WON'T LIKE ME BACK. ALL HE EVER DOES IS SAY HOW MUCH HE HATES ME… I should be hated…" Izaya said slumping down on the couch. Celty jumped at the sudden confession but still decided to remain silent in this conversation for now.

"Izaya…"

"What?"

"I knew you like Shizuo all along!~" Shinra said pouncing to his feet. He went to the other side of the sofa to sit next to Celty.

"Then what the hell you prying with me for?" He said a bit pissed off. He felt his face increasingly heat up out of embarrassment.

"I just wanted to hear actually say stuff you mean." Shinra said with a small smirk. _Was he right? All Izaya ever does is say how much he loves humanity, even though we know the truth. Was saying he loved Shizuo the only honest thing he said about his feelings? _Izaya sat there amazed. He never would have thought he could actually feel love or compassion for someone other than himself.

"So…" Shinra said scotching himself next to Izaya.

"Like?" Izaya look at him questionably then it clicked. _Oh he means that… _

"Ohhh, I think you love your Shizu-chan huh?" Shinra said with a wide grin, Celty was trying to pull him back; he was having too much fun off if the high all mighty Izaya's expense. Izaya face was blank. _WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT. _His face turned bright red. He knew he likes Shizuo, but he just realized he was in l-love with the blonde.

"So what if I li-love him, it is none of your business Shinra!~" He said trying to collect himself.

"You don't want my help then? You can't even hold a real conversation with him without having a vending machine tossed at your face." Izaya though about it. _What he saying is true…_

"Shinra how can you help then?" He said putting his pride to the side.

"Easy Izaya, you just need to drop the sneaky personality and be honest. Try and honestly be his friend. I know that may seem so much you have to give, but it will be worth it to get his affection. Shizuo doesn't like violence, so try actually talking to him. For you to fall for him you must have seen he is not just walking anger. He must have a side you like about him. SO Izaya honestly, you need to grow up." Shinra said pouring himself some coffee. Izaya just sat there trying to actually listen to the advice he was receiving _Shinra can sometimes be very insightful._

"[All you have to do Izaya is to tell him you want to start all over. And keep on trying till he listens to you. Then you need him to tell him your honest feeling :).]" She showed him. She felt happy that Izaya admit his love for Shizuo, she knew the blonde stubbornness will never allow him to say it. _She was happy the blonde someone he can really love. _

"Thanks Celty & Shinra~" He said giving a small grin.

"Shizu-chan you have no idea what is coming at you now." He said walking out the doctor's front door.

**Well there's chapter 8! Again sorry for late update! And finally Izaya admits his feelings, he can be so kawii sometimes~ Please review it would be very amazing if you would! Till next time lovely readers ;***

**-Milky-chan 3**


	9. Chapter 9: I've had enough

**Hello everyone! I am so glad that many of you are enjoying this story so far! I would like to thank ****Maru de Kusanagi, Shadow Pain, nekobabe4ever,sasunaru22fy &SpiritofLove961 ****for reviewing the previous chapter! ****Maru de Kusanagi ****he hurt his hand in chapter 6, I think you might have skipped it. Now I would like if more people would try reviewing and giving their opinion about the story so far. It only takes a few seconds really. But to who reviewed thank you so much! And everyone please continue to read, I hope you like this chapter. I know you guys WILL like this chapter, it is so exciting! Well chapter 9, enjoy!**

It's been three weeks now since Shizuo's return, and everything seems to be going back to normal… _sort of. _Izaya has constantly tried again after again of lame attempts to make Shizuo notice him, _well how about you see for yourself? _

Just another normal day for Shizuo walking don the streets of Ikebukuro, working as Tom guard once again. Shizuo was grateful he didn't lose his job in the sudden fit of anger. In repayment, he told Tom the truth about his absence.

"Tom-senpai I'm sorry I up and disappeared like that. After having my heart attack and all and stre-"

"Your what?!" Tom said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to turn around at the blonde. _Shit, Shizuo didn't realize it would be in his best interest to tell his bos- friend about his health._

"I had a heart attack a f ew months back before I split." Shizuo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry I didn't say nothing… I was to occupied thinking about stuff…" He said turning his head away from the man. His cheeks became a bit flushed when the image of Izaya so close flash in his mind once again. Tom saw the blush and decided to make it worse for pay back.

"What you thinking about, Izaya~!" He said as he took a few steps forward. After noticing he did not hear his bodyguard steps behind him, he turned around. He saw a very red Shizuo looking at him in shock.

"H-H-HELL NO I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT IZA-THE FLEA!" He said quivering a bit. Tom was very shocked by the reaction from simply trying to push Shizuo buttons, _who would have knew he was right on the money?_

"Right… well let's stop and get something to eat then. I am hungry now." He said putting his hand back in his pocket. After a few breaths, Shizuo began to follow his boss once more.

"Ah! Tom and Shizuo! Come here and eat. Sushi definitely good for you! You come to eat today?" he said putting a flyer in Tom face.

"Why yes Simon, we will be having some sushi today." He said walking to the restaurant entrance.

"Very good, are sushi is good! Shizuo, been long time since I've seen you! Where you go?" He said looking at the blonde.

"I've been busy!" he said stomping out his cigarette before entering the building.

"Okay, enjoy good sushi then!"

Tom and his Kohai found a table near the back of the shop. They sat down and ordered their respective meals. Shizuo was staring at his plate, a bit too confused to eat. Then Tom got a phone call that startled the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Hello? Ah… Erm, Shizuo I will be right back, I am going to go take this call." He said walking to the bathroom; Shizuo nodded his head in reply. He then decided he should try eating some sushi, _hey it's been almost six months since he last had some. A little won't send him into a coma again…_

"Hey Shizu-chan~" A familiar voice said from behind in Shizuo's ear. The blonde flinched in retaliation and threw a punch behind him.

"Whoa there. I didn't come here to fight you now." He said sitting across from the blonde.

"What the hell do you want?" Shizuo spat looking up at the raven he hated so much.

"Shizu-chan, I just wanted to chat with you for onc-"

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU? ALL YOU HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST WEEK IS TRYING TO "TALK" TO ME! I DON'T TALK WITH PEOPLE I DON'T LIKE. WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" _Izaya was starting to get fed up with Shizuo's bull shit lately_

"You know you really need stop playing hard to get. It is pissing me the fuck off Shizuo." Izaya said getting up from the table. He walked out of the restaurant defeated once again, _for the millionth time. Rejection starts to hurt after a while. _

Shizuo didn't even know what to think, _that reaction was weird and different than usual… _Tom returned after a while and they finished their food. After Shizuo worked his last few hours with Tom, he said his goodbyes and departed home to his apartment. When he got home, he immediately lies down on the couch and fell asleep. He had way too many frustrations right now, so he needed a break.

Izaya just finished up the job he was informed to do today and was in a huff. He was still pissed off at the multiple rejections he was getting from Shizuo recently. _What the hell does Celty and Shinra know? It seems like their advice sucked ass. _He then looked and saw he was on a certain blondes black.

"That's the fuck it." He said as he spat to the side as he stormed to the man's front door. He stared at the door and tried and catch up with his head, but his emotions where making his actions go full force ahead of him. He banged on that door until someone opened it up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The brute said as he opened the door. His hair was a bit messy and his vest was now off his body. His tie hanged crooked against his neck, and a few buttons were undone.

"Shizu-chan please listen to m-!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE FLEA!" Shizuo yelled as he rubbed his watery mocha eyes. He was still a bit sleep even though he was screaming at the distressed raven.

"**DAMMIT SHIZUO LISTEN TO ME! I CAN'T STAND YOU! YOU FUCKING JUST MANAGE TO NEVER GIVE ME A DAMN CHANCE TO TALK! ALL YOU DO IS EVER SHOT ME DOWN, GIVE ME A FUCKING BRAKE! I'M GETTING REAL TIRED OF YOUR PISSY ATTITUDE!" **Izaya yelled at the blonde. He was quivering a bit trying to hold his true feelings in, _it was so hard. _Shizuo was now awake from the lecture he just received.

"YOU FUCKING FL-!"

Izaya pushed Shizuo to the ground, and grabbed both of his wrists. He slammed them above the blondes head and brought his face toward the increasingly red one. He then smashed his lips into the pink ones and destroyed any resistance Shizuo was trying to put up. Shizuo was now shaking from the lack of oxygen. He opened his mouth to gasp for air only to have the ravens tongue jump into his mouth and explore every inch of it. Shizuo tried to pull away, but he was becoming weak under the incredibly passionate kiss. Izaya then let go of the boys hand and put it to the boys head, running his hands through the soft hair. Shizuo was so confused and shaking heavily now for once again lack of oxygen. Izaya then began to rub his pelvis between Shizuo's gaped legs, casing the man under him to hitch a bit.

"…Ah…" a small moan came from the base of Shizuo's throat. Izaya finally let the blonde free from his clutches, and allowed him to breathe. Izaya looked down to see a very flushed and painting Shizuo. His cheeks where red, body was hot and his eyes were increasingly watery. _Izaya couldn't take it any longer._

"_Shizuo, I love you so, so much…" he said whispering into the blonde's ear._

**Well there you go! Chapter 9! That was a very…(fangirls and dies *_*)! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please continue to read chapters that are to come! Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time lovelies ;)**

**-Milky-chan**


	10. Chapter 10: Stupid emotions

**Thank you ****Shadow Pain****, ****Maru de Kusanagi****, ****Lazerquenn88****, ****SpiritofLove961****, ****nekobabe4ever****, ****kannacchi****, ****Al-Mcs**** and ****kokochi! ****Most reviews I have received on one chapter so far! Thank you very much! Well let's get tight to the story then nee? Enjoy!**

"_Shizuo, I love you so, so much…"_ Those words repeatedly rung through the blonde's mind. He watched speechless as the raven stood up. Shizuo ability to talk, breathe and move where temporarily gone. He felt huge waves of emotions flow through his body as he laid on the ground watching the broker walk out his door. He was crossing the street, and midway he turned back to the frozen brute. He mouthed words that Shizuo had no idea what he said.

After a few moments of staring at the space the flea used to be, Shizuo stood up. He grabbed at his throat trying to remember how to breathe. He unconsciously stared to walk into the bathroom. He turned the shower to the coldest possible water his shower head allowed. He stripped down naked and crashed into the shower. He ended falling asleep on the shower floor, only to wake up three hours freezing cold. He went straight for his bead and went to sleep. _He never would have realized how hard sleeping could be when your mind was raped by recent memories._

For the next week Shizuo occupied himself with countless hours of work. _He was so tired, but that is the only thing he could do to get… him of his mind._

"Shizuo, you've been working too hard this week." Tom said as he turned down to his kouhai.

"It's okay, I want to wo-"

"No go home." Tom said stopping to look back at his blonde friend.

"But I can trus!-"

"Go home Shizuo, you're exhausted." Tom said putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Thanks Tom-san…" He said as he turned away to walk home. He walked home slow with his glasses off of his face. He felt the glasses where not helping his frustrated feelings. _Izaya did not show in front of him all week long. _He was finally home and went to his refrigerator for some water, _Shinra said it is a good replacement for milk… bastard. _

When he looked in he saw something that made his heart pinch. There was his favorite pudding with a note attached to it:

"_Shizuo, I'm serious." _

He felt his heart pinch and he put his hand to his chest. _It was not the disease, it was something totally different. _Shizuo heart was hurting, and he had no idea how to fix it. He opens the pudding only to find it taste bitter since his mood was so horrible. _Who the hell do Izaya think he is?! _He tossed the pudding at the wall across the room. He punched at his refrigerator with rapid force. His breathing was hitching and his body was on fire. He then felt his hand began to quiver, with his whole body following suit. He slid down the semi dented refrigerator and was distressed.

"You're the worst type of person…" He said clutching his hair.

"Ihate you_." he whispered to himself._

"_I hate you_…" His heart was beginning to pound ferociously.

"_I hate you_…I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I** FUCKING HATE YOU!" **He screamed in irritation. He wanted so badly to believe those words, but Izaya was making it hard for him. He then remembers back right after Izaya had kissed him. Izaya most definitely said something I the street. But he couldn't hear it.

"What _did _he say..?" He said to himself. _How could he forget that night, Izaya changed his life forever. _He lift his head up and kept those tears no matter what, _you think that would make him cry though… _He stood up and walked out his door. He began to walk down the streets of Ikebukuro.

_Tap, tap, and tap. _He walked along the streets with his hands in his pocket.

_Tap, tap, and tap. _He felt his heart pumping hard again.

_Tap, tap… _He stopped in his tracks holding his chest. _What was he going to say? H mind as well turn around now, but it was too late. _He was at Izaya's apartment already. He stood in front of the door with his mind go dizzy. _Why the hell was he here? _His body began to react on his own, he began to reach out to knock on the door, but it opened before he could knock it. There stood the Raven in his usual fur coat getting ready to go out. His face was emotionless until he looked up to see the familiar blonde. He froze in the process of opening the door. The blonde eyes had a different light to them this time; they were an intense shade of mocha that made Izaya a bit confused.

"Shizu-cha-"The blonde grabbed the raven and crashed his mouth onto his cheek. Izaya stared wide eyed at the crimson blonde pressing his lips on his face. It was a really rough and inexperienced kiss, _but his lips were so warm. _Shizuo then detached his lips and buried his face into Izaya's shoulder to hide his increasingly red face.

"Oi, fle- Izaya…" Izaya twitched a bit at how soft the brute said his name for the first time. Then he felt the boy start to quiver a bit.

"I- I... I thi-think-"

"Shizu-chan don't try and pus-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH DAMMIT!" He yelled into the boy's neck. Izaya felt his lips so close and his face tinged a bit.

"I…I-I think that I might- um… I think I" Then the blonde lifted up his head out of the raven's shoulder, and looked right into the blood colored eyes with a really red face. Izaya just stared at his skin and hair, as if it almost gleamed in the moon light, _figures. _

"_I like you." _Izaya was a bit shocked out of his daze and looked at the blonde's reverting mocha eyes. Izaya blushed a bit about how surprisingly Shizuo was; _well then again he was always cute._

"Say it again." Izaya said with a drop dead serious tone. The mocha eyes shot eyes shot back at his as if they were in shock.

"Say it Shizuo." Izaya trying to get close again towards the rad face.

"FUCK OFF!" Shizuo said in embarrassment as he punched Izaya in the face. _Why did Izaya have to ruin the moment being all greedy… thanks._

"Eh, that hurt Shizu-chan!" He said grabbing his cheeks.

"GOOD, YOU'RE STILL THE FUCKING SAME FLEA THOUGH!" Shizuo said looking away again. Izaya then grabbed the boy and brought his face real close so he can whisper in his ear.

"Shizuo, come inside my house."

**Well there you go, sorry if it seemed a bit cliché, but whatever. Shizu-chan is such a Tsundere ;/;! Thank you for reading and sorry for late update, my new internet router acts a bit funny. Till next time lovely people~**

**-Milky-chan**


	11. Chapter 11: Come inside

**Thank you ****kokochi****, ****SpiritofLove961****, ****Jellybean225**** , ****Shadow Pain**** & ****trixie2702****for reviewing the previous chapter! Means a lot to me c:! I hope you guys will continue to read and follow my story until the end. And I apologize if the characters where OOC in previous chapters, but that is how I would like them portrayed in my fan fiction (sorry if it's irritating =_=). Oh and ****Lazerqueen88****, sorry for spelling your name wrong in this last chapter! (Please spare me! T_T) Other than that, please enjoy :)**

Shizuo fidgeted at the raven's warm breath on his ear. _Did he really just ask me… to come inside his house? For what..? _Izaya grabbed the blonde by his wrist and brought him through the front door to the living room. Shizuo looked around dazed of how organized everything was. He was led to sit on the white sofa inside the modern living room. They sat there for a few moments in awkward silence of each other presence.

"Erm, so…" Izaya said rubbing the back of his neck. Shizuo looked up at the broker with worried eyes.

"Um, I have to confes-"

"What did you say that time?" Shizuo said looking over to the raven on the other end of the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"After you know… did what you did at my house a week ago.

"Nee, you mean kiss you Shizu-chan?~" Izaya said smirking at the blondes crimson face.

"Shut up!" He said looking at Izaya with a serious expression. _He wanted to know the answer to the question._

"I said… I said that I wanted you to love me Shizu-chan. I know I've been nothing but an asshole, flea, and nuisance to you… I'm really sorry from before…" He put his face down to conceal his face.

"I said those hurtful things… even though I helped cause your hea-heart attack!-"Shizuo eyes widened a bit when he saw the emotionless Izaya's tear drops hit his pant legs. Shizuo slid down the couch towards him without thinking.

"Oi, hell yeah you did that to me. I won't even lie!" Izaya looked up at Shizuo, partially pissed at what he just heard.

"But you know you don't have to be sorry. I mean us fought constantly no matter what, so those where no big deal…" Izaya wiped away the tears on his cheeks and grabbed Shizuo's shoulders.

"You're lying." He said looking at Shizuo with a contorted face.

"No I'm no-"

"Stop lying Shizuo." Izaya said as he gave the blonde a shake while holding his shoulder.

"YOU NEED TO STOP LYING, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL YOU FELT HURT WHEN I SAID THAT! I SAW IT WRITTEN ACROSS YOUR FACE!" Shizuo fell silent not wanting to remember such hard feelings.

"I'm so sorry Shizu-"The blonde gave the boy a quick kiss on the lips.

"LET'S JUST DROP THAT OKAY?! I SAID I LIKED YOU, SO ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH?!" Izaya smiled a true smile at the brute who manage to surprise him every time. _No wonder he fell in love…_

"So what should we do?" The raven said scotching closer to the blonde. He put his hand on the boys leg and began to draw circles.

"Oi, what are you doing flea?"

"You'll see." Izaya reached up and grabbed the boy's face and crashed their lips together. Izaya was going full forces at trying to make the blonde open up him mouth. He ran his fingers further up Shizuo's lag, and messaged his upper thigh with his thumb.

"_Ah_…" He opened his mouth to let the moan out, only to have Izaya's tongue once again destroy the walls of his mouth. Shizuo began to blush at the amount of attention Izaya was giving him, and he had an urge to kiss the raven back. He grabbed Izaya's neck and began to push his tongue into the mouth. He used his strength to push the broker down on his back. Shizuo began to make ministrations to cause the boy to jolt under him.

"_Mmm_…" Izaya moaned inside of Shizuo's mouth. The raven then began to slide his hands up the blonde's back that was on top of him. He slid his cold finger down the brute's spin, causing the boy to arch his back a bit. The arch became more curved when the small of his back was being rubbed by Izaya's icy cold hands.

"_Ah_…what are you doing?" He said looking down at the raven.

"Shhh Shizu-chan." Izaya brought his self-up to kiss the brute along the neck. They were now sitting on their knees kissing, touching, or rubbing just to get any means of body contact. Izaya thought his icy fingers where going to burn from touching the blonde's increasingly warm body. The blond was now running his hand along the sides of Izaya's body, setting his skin aflame.

"Ah…Shizu-chan, I want to try something..." The blond looked at Izaya's lightly flushed face questionably.

"Just trust me okay?" The blond fidgeted a bit since he was becoming increasingly nervous. He simply just nodded his head. Izaya then pushed the brute down on his back and began to snake his hands up the boy's abdomen. Izaya could feel the muscles that where carved in the brutes slim figure. He lifted up the entire shirt with the other hand to expose the small pink nubs. He then grabbed one and began to massage it, and pinch it a bit.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING –_AH_!" Izaya began to lick the opposite nub his hand was working in slow ministrations.

"…_Ah_…stop! This feels weird!..._Ahh_,.. You stupid flea-_ah_!" The raven began to grind into the blonde's pelvis. The blonde began to feel a pool of warmth in his lower abdomen. His face turned a cherry red when he felt both of their growing erections rub against each other through the clothing. _This was wrong… this was definitely not right. _Izaya then traveled his hand down to pull down the blonde's pants with eager stretched across his face. _Oh no…_

"_Oi… _flea don't you have th-this backwards?" He said as he began to paint as his pants where being unbuttoned. Izaya froze at the sudden question and looked up at the Shizuo face like he saw him with three heads.

"Shizu-chan, I don't bottom."

**Boom! Chapter is over. (Hides behind Celty) As you can see the rating has gone up due to the sexy time that was being portrayed. OH GOD, SHIZUO IS GOING TO MENTALLY AFTER HEARING IZA-IZA DOSENT BOTTOM! What should I do? /)*O*(\ Till next time beautifuls~**

**-Milky-chan**


	12. Chapter 12: Sex appeal

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank the following:**

**SpititofLove961:**** Haha that made me lol as well when I went back to read this chapter .**

**kokochi****: I'm so sorry last chapter was short forgive me T_T I want to go right into the smexing, but I have an idea plan out to build up to it. Hope when the le sexy time comes it will be awesome for you!**

**Nekobabe4ever:**** I know what you mean /);/;(\! Shizu-chan playing hard to get…**

**Kannacchi: ****It was a sample of the upcoming main course! (Or desert whichever is your favorite ;3)**

**Thank you for everyone who is reading, following, favoring & reviewing my story so far! I still shock how far along I came with this story. Hopefully I will keep it up! Please read & review, well here is chapter 12~ Like always, enjoy ;)**

"_Shizu-chan, I don't bottom." _

Izaya looked down and he swore he saw the blonde's pupils disappear. His body tensed up, and the panting ended.

"Eh, I thought that was kind of obvious-"

"**FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Shizuo was up and out of the door before he knew it. Leaving the erected Izaya pissed he did not get what he wanted.

"Shizu-chan, you're so fucking ugh!" He decided to let the blonde go to think about what he just said. _He would go looking for him later. _For now he had to go deal with an aching erection in the shower…

Shizuo was already back at Ikebukuro's local park. He was panting and holding his chest since he had nonstop run to here. He went to the nearest bench, and his face was RED. _What did that idiot mean when he does not bottom? Does that mean I-I have to? _Shizuo surprisingly passed out on the park bench for such an embarrassing imagination.

Back at Izaya

He knew that the brute did not waste no time to head back home, so he was walking the streets of Ikebukuro to the blonde man's home. He passed the local park when he saw a familiar person on the park bench. He walked over and saw a very red and sweating Shizu-chan sleeping.

"You probably should not be sleeping here." He said loud to try and wake the man up. He could hear Shizuo pant a bit and his face was red.

"Um… Shizu-chan?" He reached over to move the hair out of his face. _Man was his head hot. _

"Aww, you stupid idiot…" He ended up calling Celty to bring Shizuo back to his house. When she arrived she ran right to the bench and began typing.

"[HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO?]"

"Nothing Celty, just bring him to my place would you?"

"[Why?]"

"So I can take care of him."

"[Shinra is a doctor you know.]"

"I know that, but I would like to take care of him, he is _mine _after all. Besides, stop asking so many questions when I give you a job. ~" Celty did not like how he said 'mine' but she obliged and di her job. Izaya got on a train so he can quickly meet the two of them at his apartment.

"Thanks Celty~" He said as she used her shadows to place the Blonde in his arms. Izaya was a bit shocked he could actually lift the man. He was not fat or anything, he was just a bit taller.

"[Izaya, what are you trying to pull?]" She said shoving the phone in his face. He gave her that evil smirk and walked to his door and kicked it open since he left it cracked.

"None of your business." He slammed the door shut in her face. She hesitated to leave, but she figured Shizuo was strong, so he could get himself out that mess. She drove home gloomy the whole way. He laid the blonde down on the couch and went to go get some water and rags for the sick boy.

"…Izaya…" The raven heard his name, and came running back.

"Ah, yes?"

"Oh… so it was you…. Thanks." The blonde said looking up at the red eyed man. Shizuo just came over with a small cold from falling asleep in the park, _idiot. _Then the worse started to happen, dirty_ thoughts. _He looked down and stared at the flushed boy. His hair was press down against his face from sweat, making his skin glisten, he was panting from having a cold. Izaya started to imagine the many different ways he could make the man pant, gasp, and moan… The ravens face became very warm. He could easily make the blonde face go red and arch for more if he wanted to, he could make Shizuo feel so good…

"Izaya… you okay?" He looked down to see the blonde staring up at himself. His face was flushed and his mocha eyes where so watery. _Izaya couldn't take that looks for so much longer, it was just too sexy… _Shizuo brought his hot hand and touched Izaya on the cheek.

"Hey, I thought I was the sick one here…" He said with a small smirk. _Izaya was on the edge. _Shizuo just smiled at him He definitely saw it. _Shizuo, since when did your brutal ass become so cute? _Izaya got up suddenly from next to the brute on the couch.

"I uh, need to go sh-shower!" He said turning on his heels and dashing down a hall.

"Oh, okay…" Shizuo toot that chance to get some rest in. _After all, he was still trying to get over the fact that Izaya was not bottom…_

Izaya was now in the shower and he couldn't help it. He touched the tip of his pulsing erection and he felt a shiver go down his spine. He had his other hand over his mouth so the sick blonde in the other room could not hear him. He didn't even need to turn himself on, since looking at Shizuo was more than enough. He then rubbed his lower stomach and began moving it toward his aching member.

"_Mmm_…" He began to pump his length with increasing speed as he imagines a panting Shizuo under him. He knew it was wrong to be so hentai while the one he loved was sick, _but for goodness sake, it was Shizuo! _Even though he was an idiot and brute, those things made him so irresistible. Just the thought of taming someone of his strength almost made him meltdown.

"_Mmm_…Shizu-chan…" he was now pumping his throbbing prick with full force until he came over the edge.

"_Ahhh_!-"he slammed his hand against his mouth again. He sat there with his head in the white haze, trying to come off his high. He had moaned just a bit too loud for his liking. He went under the warm water to wash the sticky substance form his hand and his lower body. Getting out of the shower was hell itself. He was not sure his loud moaning was heard by the blonde in his living room. He slowly had to walk down the hall and anxiously approach his living room. His bedroom was down another hall on the other side of the living room. Each step was like walking on glass as he felt the embarrassment shot to his face. He turned around to see the blonde fast asleep on the couch. He nearly tripped on how relieved he was.

**Well there is chapter 12! I apologize if there were any false hopes, but I will definitely make it up to you next chapter! Izaya is such a HENTAI! I felt a bit embarrassed to be honest about posting this because you guys might think I am a huge pervert. But hey that is partially true since I love yaoi! ;/; Please review if you get the chance! It will only take a second ;) till next time cuties~**

**-Milky-chan**


	13. Chapter 13: You're my everything

**Hello everyone! First I would like to APOLOGIZE for the long update. I was really sick and bed ridden. I will make this chapter long as an apology. I posted a crack fic that's came into my mind during my illness. Check it out? Lol, any I would like to thank ****Maru de Kusanagi, Shadow Pain, kokochi, the guest & nekobabe4ever ****for reviewing previous chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! ;) Well, here is chapter 13!**

Izaya woke up the next morning drenched in his sheets. He had a wet dream about a certain blonde that left him not wanting to ever wake up. Lord knows how many times he came in his sleep as he peeled the sheet off of his body. _He didn't even know he had that much in him.._. He walked down the hallway connecting to the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist. When he reached the living room, he looked over to see Shizuo still fast asleep. He walked over to stare at the blonde, and he became enchanted. _He was incredibly beautiful even when he slept. _Izaya heart began to pick up the pace as he remembered a familiar seen months ago when Shizuo was in the coma. _Those lips were still pink and his skin tone was perfectly creamy. _Izaya looked down to see his shirt was unbuttoned half way; exposing his pink nipple. _Izaya jolted at the thought of remembering his mouth devouring that same exact nub. _Shizuo then shifted in his sleep exposing his entire neck to the hungry raven. For a second Izaya felt he was going to follow his fated kindred of latching on that nape and becoming a vampire. He almost laughed aloud at the thought of Shizuo squirming and gasping under him. The raven snapped back in reality realizing he was still standing in his own junk.

"What the fuck…" He looked down to see himself once again hard as a stone.

After taking a questionably long shower, Izaya emerged into the living room dressed with a towel around his neck.

_Odd…_

He smelled a tantalizing smell coming from his barley used kitchen. He walked over to see Shizuo making pancakes on the stove in just his dress shirt and pants. His vest and tie was somewhere inside the large apartment, that did not even matter right now.

"Um Shiz-"

"Just sit." He said as he flipped the cake in the pan. Izaya obeyed in instant like some child waiting for candy.

"Uh- this is apol-polgy form yesterday and a thank you." Izaya literally almost fell out his chair listening to the easily angered man actually thank AND apologize to him in the same instant. _Was it his birthday or something!? _

"Now-"snapped out of his glee only to go back into a whole another imagination. Shizuo body was turned to the side towards him and his face was straight on. He had the pan in his hand with the cake in it, and his other hand was surprisingly on his hip. Izaya mind went into hyper drive as Shizuo attire turned into a white, fluffy apron, with a huge ribbon centered at the middle of his back. His hair had a small clip in it that was sparkly. His face was flushed and he was acting like the total Tsundere he was. But the best part was _Shizuo was completely nude under it. _Izaya could imagine what the side of his creamy ass cheek looked like in his sick delusion of a naked Shizuo serving him breakfast. _How nice Shizuo's ass was completely unbearable. _

"_Oi- you listening to me? Do you want one or two-" _Shizuo words went unheard to the perverted raven. He felt blood began to trickle down his nose and he began to chuckle to himself. His delusion was interrupted by a hot pan slamming him across the room. _He really could have died be hit with a hot frying pan like that…_

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"** The blonde screamed at the giggling raven. That landed on his dining room table and broke the complete thing in pieces form the force of his body hitting into it.

"_He he, Shizu-chan naked…" _He grinned with his smashed in bloody face. He felt a hot pancake slap to his face as a certain blonde dashed out of the room. Shizuo spend the most of the day barricaded in Izaya's study. But of course reality hits_, he has to go to the bathroom. _He walked down the halls searching room to room till he found the bathroom. _We all know how much of an idiot Shizuo can be, so he had no clue he was in the mater bedroom's bathroom. _He walked out the bathroom from a different door he entered it in and looked around to see a dimmed room. He could see the outline of furniture, but was hard for him to make out. He felt against the wall until he felt the familiar shape of a light switch. He flicked it on and turned around to look at his surroundings. He almost had a heart attack (xD oh god..) when he turned around to see an almost insane Izaya before him.

"Oi flea don't fucking scare me like th-!" He was slammed down onto the floor before he could finish his sentence. His head hit the hard mahogany floor boards below him. Shizuo was in a daze and trying to collect his thoughts from the hard blow. After his vision became clear again he could see the boy above him starring down at him. He looked different… he looked hungry, _and that scared Shizuo. _Before he could even try and get away, the raven was already crashing his lips into his own. _He was rough and unyielding. _He was biting and sucking the boy's bottom lip while rubbing his hands along the blonde side to get the reaction he was looking for.

"…ah-"He slipped is tongue into the hot brutes mouth and began to give the deepest kiss he could possibly muster. At this point he could not control his pelvis grinding hard into the man below him own. He could hear the moans that are being muffled by their connecting mouths. Shizuo began to shake increasingly as he felt his oxygen was almost gone. In panic he bit down hard on Izaya's bottom lip, causing a small amount of blood to trickle from the corner of his mouth.

"Ahh, Shizuo…" He looked down looking at the heavily panting blonde. His lips were so plump now and abused. He was flushed throughout the face as he regains oxygen back into his lungs. Izaya could feel it again. His heart was pinching. He wanted this_, no he needed this. _

"Izaya… get off of me." Shizuo said trying to push the raven off of him. Izaya then snapped inside. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Shizuo's wrist and slammed them both to the side of the blond head. He was squeezing them with extreme force his nails began to dig into the soft skin.

"Izay-!"

"SHIZUO PLEASE!" He said pressing face against the man's chest. He listened to the intense beating heart of the brute.

"Shizuo I need you, need everything. Can't you see?!" He said looking up to meet the blonde's widening mocha eyes.

"Shizuo I love you and you love me. I need to love you this way too…" He said trying to reassure those confused brown orbs.

"I don't think you know how much of a tease you are…" he said looking away a bit embarrassed.

"I just want to give you all of me aswel-"

"Alright…" Izaya looked back to the blond under him.

"What…-?"

"ALRIGHT!" He said with a red face. Izaya couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't have to think much since he went right into action. He began to bight, kiss and suck down on the blonde's nape of his neck. He still had his hands around the boy's wrist until he was sure Shizuo was lost in the pleasure. He then traveled his hands to unbuttoning the man's blouse. Once it was off he was making a trail of kisses down to the light pink nipple he wanted to make red so badly. He took the small nub in his mouth began to swirl his tong around it.

"Mmmm…" Shizuo had his hand on his mouth holding back all the moans and gasps Izaya knew were there. He decided to bit down on the small nipple and felt Shizuo's entire body jolt a bit under him. He liked the reaction and decided to do it again. This time it earned him an almost moan from the quivering brute.

"Shizu-chan…" He looked up and saw the sweat glisten the blonde's creamy skin, and decided to give the nipple a few licks to soothe the pain. He decided it was time for Shizuo to actually make some noises. He grabbed the waist below him and began to pull down the black pants as quick as he could. He looked down to see that the erect penis was wet against the boxers since precum began to seep through.

"Looks like you were enjoying this too Shizu-chan~" he said mocking the brute.

"That isn't tru- AH!" Izaya put the dick into his mouth still clothed with the boxers and began to suck hard on it. The pressure was becoming too much for Shizuo and his hands began to quiver on his mouth. Izaya then slid the boxers down after getting his attention and began to lick along the side of Shizuo's hard dick. It was leaking now with his precum as he began to pump it up and down as fast as he could. Izaya felt his pants tighten more as he was staring at Shizuo's blushing face. His eyes were watery and the moans under his hands were becoming louder. He then licked away the substance form the tip of the pink head and then slid his mouth down taking the whole length in. He held his mouth in place and he felt the man squirm under him until he nearly gaged from the Shizuo bucking up into his mouth.

"Nee, Shizuo felt good huh?~" he said wiping his hand across his mouth. Shizuo was shaking his head with his flushed face, _but we all knew he was lying. _Izaya was now at his limit so it was aout time to really get this going. He took his hand away from the flushing cock and ran his fingers across the puckered flesh for a test.

"What are you doing!?" He said painting.

"Shhh! Now let me do this!~" he chirped as he began to rub the small hole. Shizuo turned his face away as he became increasingly red. Izaya didn't even know it was impossible for Shizuo's face to be that color. He then slid one finger into to the entrance and got a moan form the blonde. After a moment of letting the adjustment happen he slid in a second figure. This awarded him with a louder moan and a grip on his shoulder.

"Ah… It feels weird…" he said as Izaya began to scissor his fingers into the man's tight whole.

"Shh, it feel good soon Shizu-chan!~" He began to make in and out ministrations and pumped the blonde dripping cock at the same time.

"Mmm…ah..ah!" He began to orgasm and the wet semen began to spill over Izaya's pale fingers.

"Nee that was a lot! ~" he said licking some of it off of his fingertips.

"Mmm…" Shizuo was experiencing a feeling he never felt before.

"Alright Shizu-chan looks like you're ready for me."

"Wait wha-!" Izaya grabbed the blonde hips and brought the legs around his waist. He pulled out his own aching member that made Shizuo turn away in embarrassment.

"Eh no, I do—don't want this anymore!" he said trying to push his bottom away from the lengthy dick. It was shocking and in his mind it was going to rip him a new one. (No pun intended!)

"Shizuo, please trust me." He said looking down at the terrified man. He knew Shizuo wanted to jump a bridge in embarrassment right now. He then grabbed the blondes face and gave him a reassuring kiss in the lips. It was a small kiss that meant so much. Shizuo looked into Izaya's rust colored eyes searching for evil. But he couldn't find it. He then gave a subtle nod ad turned his head to the side.

"Okay, here I go…" Izaya then placed his cock at the entrance of the hot whole. It almost felt the heat was pulling him in, so that is what he did. He accidently was wrapped up in the heat so much he didn't realize he was pushing into Shizuo's virgin hole with a lot of force. _He couldn't stop himself. Shizuo was just too tight and inviting. _

"Ii-zaa-yaa-_Ahhh!" _Izaya froze at the erotic moan. It was different from the others. He knew he hit the spot he was looking for. So he hit is again.

"_Ahhhh-" _Shizuo moaned louder. Izaya like the reaction he was getting so he made it his mission to destroy Shizuo's resistance. He began to pump in full force onto the blonde's prostate.

"_AHHH…AH…AHHH-mmmm…ahhh! II-ZAAA-YAA…AAAH!" _He began to say over and over again. Izaya was becoming high on having Shizuo chant his name like that; it began to bring his climax earlier than he expected hearing all the loud moaning. Shizuo was in a state mixed with pain and pleasure. He could feel each and every painful move that sent shock waves coursing through his body, however the pleasure won over. He began to buck his hip up onto the hot prick inside of him. His body was now moving on his own and he began to feel the similar pool of warmth in his stomach again.

"Izay-za…harder.." Izaya could have sworn he was going crazy hearing that.

"Izaya… please har-harder!" Shizuo said wrapping his arms around the raven's neck in an embrace. Izaya was in disbelief of how needy a lover Shizuo was. So he did what he was asked, _he fucked him harder. _He grabbed Shizuo waste and spun him around so his back was now towards the ceiling. He grabbed his waist an re-positioned himself into a comfortable position.

"Shizu-chan you ready?~" he said licking his lips.

"Just shut up and do it." He said almost in a moan.

"Shizu-chan you're so lewd!~" he said as he began to slam into the brutes smooth firm ass. He was using all of energy to fuck the basically mewing man under him. Shizuo back began to arch as he began to cum all over the floor. While orgasming, he unconsciously clenched down to Izaya's length inside of him and was moving is hips right along.

"Ahhhhhh…oh god Shizu-chan don't clenc-!" _it was too late_. He let his seed deep inside the blonde causing the man to arch for more. He then fell flat on his face on the hard ground.

"Hey…Shizu-chan?"

**Well that's it. Chapter 13! That was embarrassing writing lol, but who cares.(In super fan girl mode right now!;/; ) It is for the love of Izuo ;) That ended up being twice as long as a usual chapter so I hope it was worth the wait? Again sorry for late update! Please review and tell me what you think! It will mean a lot :) Till next time honeys~**

**-Milky-chan **


	14. Chapter 14: Morning after

**Hello lovely people! First I will like to thank ****kokochi, Shadow Pain, Maru de Kusanagi, SpiritofLove961 & kannacchi ****for reviewing the last chapter, and supporting my story all the way! THANK YOU SO MCUH IT MEANS A LOT TO ME :) I realized this chapter marks the month this story was published, and I am extremely happy how far this story has come and what it became to be. For my first fanfic, I am blown away I got 52 reviews! That is incredible to me, I don't care if other gets a billion a day, I am well and plus more happy of the meaningful reviews! With that said, here is chapter 14!**

Morning came after those events. And Izaya was stunned all night long. Sleep did not arrive for him like the blonde next to him. _Speaking of the brute…_

-Flash Back-

"_Hey…Shizu-chan?" _He said turning his face away from the cold hard wood floor to the blonde. He was already asleep. Izaya was still recovering from his sexually induced high. He sat up and whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth. It dried a bit during the course of the intense sex he and Shizuo had. He reached over and whipped the sweat from the blonde face. He decided to use a nearby towel to whip the man of their semen from each other's body. He trailed his fingers up and down the lightly tan and nicely toned body. He couldn't believe it… _Shizuo was his. _He gave him his all last night. He didn't fight Izaya off and away like usual, _he let him in. _

Izaya smirked and looked down at the fast asleep blonde. He put his arms under his legs and upper back to get a firm grip. Once he managed to lift Shizuo with his questionable strength he laid him into his silk blanket bed. He decided not to even dress the blonde back in clothes because he would be a better source of comfort and warmth while naked. He slid under the blankets next to the quite Shizuo next to him. Shizuo stirred and shifted towards the raven in the bed. He was facing him and sleeping with a very peaceful face. Izaya thought he could die happy looking at Shizuo's expression when he slept, _it was perfection. _Izaya then grabbed the blonde and straddled him so he was very close next to him, so they can intertwine their bodies as they slept.

"Mmm…" Shizuo mumbled in his sleep, shifting his head deeper into the warm area of Izaya's chest. Izaya looked down once again to see him burying his head; it was all just too moe, _especially for Shizuo_.

"Cute…" he spent the whole night starring at the sleeping beauty.

-Back to present time-

Shizuo opened his eyes and blinked a few time trying to increase his vision. He felt very warm and comfortable, _too comfortable might I add. _He looked up into red eyes piercing down on me with a usual grin I didn't like.

"Nee, morning Shizu-chan! Or should I say ho-ney~?" He said with his cheshire grin. Shizuo face become very red, he pushed and turned away from the smirking raven. He had his hands over his face to try and conceal his embarrassingly red face. _He was so embarrassed about the previous night events. _

"Do-don't call me that!" he said in a weak attempted to fight back.

"Aw, now I'm back to being flea? Last night you were moaning my nam-!" Shizuo kicked out of the bed towards the nearby wall. He got up and ran around the house for his clothing. Once he was dressed he made a dash for the door. Izaya was walking out of the bedroom holding his forehead as the ferocious blonde was making his hasty exit.

"Nee, honey don't be like that!~" he said mockingly towards the door. Shizuo through him a death glares and daggers and slammed the door shut behind him. Izaya smirked at the cute reaction the sexy man gave. _He was just so damn fun to tease._ After getting dressed in his usual get up, he decided to head into town to find his new boyfriend. Izaya froze in mid step and he felt all his vitals pause as well. _Were they dating now? _ _I mean they had sex and an all and said they liked each other, but did Shizuo realize what that meant? _Izaya began to walk again with a bit of pep in each step. He had to make the blonde know that they are official lovers now.

He checked the blonde home first. _No sign of him there. _Then he checked the local park, _still don't see him. _He checked at the russiasn sushi place, _abs still no sight of the blonde. _He stood still a bit puzzled at where he could be; he decided to call up Tom. _He should be with him right?_

"Hello..?"

"Hey, is Shizuo with you Tom-san?"

"Umm… who's asking?" Tom said confused.

"Ahh… not important. Just tell me if he is working or not nee?~" Tom suddenly recognized the voice but decided to stay quiet about it.

"No… he called in sick for a few days."

"Oh, well thanks for nothing~!" Izaya closed his phone. Tom looked down at his disconnected phone and shook his head. He kept walking with his hands in his pocket down the street.

"That kid…"

Izaya then knew there was only one place is honey could be, _Shinra's of course. _He decided it fancied him to skip the rest of the way there humming a favorite tune of his.

-At Shinra's house-

"Shizuo! How are you feeling? I heard you were sick from Celty, was it your heart? Can you breathe? Eat? Sleep?"

"I'm fine Shinra!" The blond said as he sat down on the couch.

"I just had a cold… that's all." He said with his arms cross. He didn't even try t make eye contact when he talked like usual.

"Uh, may I ask why you were left into *cough cough*… Izaya hands?" Shinra saw Shizuo flinch a bit when he heard the raven's name. He could see through the blonde locks that Shizuo ears were becoming increasingly red.

"I…uh I-"

"Hey Shinra! Have you seen Shizu-chan?" He said letting himself into the doctors place. He looked around to see a withdrew blonde on the couch.

"Nee, Shizu-chan why you leave my house so suddenly? I was enjoying what we ha-"

"**SHUT UP." **He said like venom. Shinra decided ot back away into the kitchen to hide and watch like Celty was doing.

"Aw, you don't got to be like that. You were just so cute last niiight.~" Shizuo face became beet red and Shinra and Celty were becoming embarrassed and confused at the conversation..

"**SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTH YOU STUPID PROTOZOA!" **He said while standing up from the couch. The deep blush on his face really didn't help the situation right now.

"Come on!~ You were basically begging for more last night. You were so cute!~" Izaya said with a wink. Shizuo could have jumped three buildings from the amount of embarrassment he was feeling. And if Celty had a head, her face would be as bright as Shinra's. Shizuo wanted to run over there and make holes into the flea's body, but a certain part of his body was aching with pain every time he moved around.

"_**I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU STUPID FLEA!" **_He screamed in the pit of disappear. He never felt more embarrassed to be breathing in his entire life. His mind was so caught up in his self-hatred he didn't realize the raven made his way over towards him. He tilted his head and gave Shizuo a quick peck on the lips and did something surprising.

"I really like you Shizuo." He said with a warm smile that made his eyes close, _a real one. _Shizuo was about to explode at how incredibly wrong and out of character Izaya just was. It made the new record of the most embarrassing moment in his life because he found that smile to be cute. His face was bright red and he could barely breathe. _Celty and Shinra saw the whole thing. _He decided to take a glance over to them with his crimson face, and Shinra was extremely red. They both simultaneously turned their heads when they made eye contact.

"Come now honey, I want to take you out!~" he said with his usual grin with a wink. Shizuo smirked a bit at realizing the inevitable. _He loved the stupid, ugly, annoying, perverted, obnoxious, manipulative, random, distracting, handsome flea. _Things will be definitely different around here_, for the better. _They then decided to take their leave out of the apartment owned by the prestigious doctor. Shinra then looked over to Celty, and if Celty had a head she would be starring back at him.

"So wait… Shizuo bottoms?"

**Well guys that is it. The story has been out for a month and one day. I want to thank everyone for reading my story and staying with it all the way. I appreciated all the reviews, favorites and follows. It truly is incredible. I feel like for my first ever fan fiction, it came out successful. I'm sad to say this is the last chapter, however I do have a compromise. If this story gets up to 75+ reviews (and not by the same person haha ;*) I will post the bonus chapter I have written out. That chapter is full of smut, pudding, lemon , ect lol, NO SERIOUSLY IT'S COMPLETLEY SEXY TIME*U*! That would be awesome if I could upload that bonus chapter. Other than that, once again thank you for all the support and love. Hope you had a good thanksgiving! I am starting a new fan fiction in a few days so keep a look out for that :)! It is another Izuo fan fic since I am a HUGE fan of that ship! Till the next story you absolutely stunning individuals,**

**-Milky-chan **


	15. Chapter 15: BONUS

**Hellooooo everyone!~ I AM VERY SORRY IT TOOK A MONTH TO UPDATE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! * Gets on hands and knee and bows* as for punishment I will allow myself to take a vending machine to the head by our lovely brute. ( I MEAN IT.) Now I must say this: I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUY!~~~~ 76 REVIEWS HOLT TITS! ;) I will like to thank the following people for reviewing the previous chapter: **

**XandyPants: ****I am so glad you enjoyed this story, hope you see this update!~**

**Nekobabe4ever****: Thank you!**

**Kokochi****: Thank you so much, and you will definitely learn!~**

_**Guest reviewers thank you!**_

**Evil Light 0713****: We already talked so yeah…**

**PlamptopTige****r: Haha thank you for defending and all, I am so happy you like this story! ;)**

**Mishima****: Thanks guuurl~ Haha :)**

**higitsune84tails****: Thanks for all the input! I am very glad you liked the fluff! I tried really hard :) It's good to know it is appreciated!**

**PeachGirl32****: Thank you and in fact you are the 75 the reviewer! THANK YOU SO MUCH!~ Here it is!**

**Alpha****: Thanks, sorry for the wait on the update! Here it is!~**

**Now that is all finished, let me stop talking and get to the good stuff nee?~ Enjoy the last and final chapter!**

-Later at Izaya's apartment-

"Hey Shizu-chan?"

"…"

"Aww come on, your my wife now you can't ignore me!~" Izaya said as he walked towards the pouting blonde.

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE!" He screamed as his face became flustered.

"Sure seem like it…" Izaya mumbled to himself.

"Now that we're lovers and all, How about you cook me dinner honey~" The raven said pouncing onto the couch in front of the blonde.

"_**Starve."**_

"Oh don't be like that baby~" Izaya said crawling towards the brute. He then grabbed Shizuo hand and began to kiss up his arm.

"Stop the shit… I'm going to bed!" Shizuo said jumping up from the couch. Izaya smirk dimmed at the continuous rejection. _Izaya had to understand Shizuo was still getting over the shock of openly being in love with him. _He inwardly sighed and decided to accept defeat for _tonight. _He went in the room to see Shizuo's face buried in the pillows. Izaya took off his shirt and pants and hoped into bed. He then leaned in and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist.

"Night Cutie~" Izaya said as he pecked the blondes ear. Shizuo flushed at the feeling of the kiss and his ear turned bright red. Izaya chuckled at the reaction and switched off the light. He quickly fell asleep after knowing the blonde had reduced to slumber first.

-In Izaya's dream-

Izaya woke up in his bed that was with big white fluffy bed sheets. He rubbed his eyes and felt in the empty void next to him. He turned his head confused at where Shizuo had gone off to. He was about to get out of bed when something took his whole distraction away.

"Good morin… morning Izaya." Izaya felt himself lose a pint of blood instantly out of his nose. Before him stood a very different blonde then he could remember. He was wearing a white button down that was undid a few buttons at the top that just hang below his pelvis area against his creamy thighs. He had a pair of blonde cat ears that matched his hair color perfectly and matching tail swishing behind him. He had no pants on, and his hair was a bit tussled in messy. He had a bag of sweets in hand and holding them like his most precious treasure. It didn't help that he had a blush on his face with that cute pout he always does when angry or frustrated. It took everything in Izaya's power not to get up and rape the blonde where he stood. _It was just __**that **_**sexy.**

"Um Shizu-chan…your clothing…" Izaya said tilting his head back. He had to be high on mushrooms to be imagining Shizuo dressed that way. He looked back down and saw that the blonde was now sitting on the foot of the bed. He was opening up a pudding with a light sweet smile on his face. He brought the pudding up to his mouth and begins to eat it. It seemed he was really enjoying it since a light blush appeared across his face.

_How cute. _Is all Izaya could think watching the blonde eat his favorite snack. But of course Izaya's dirty mind comes out at the best of times. His eyes began to zero in on the blonde's soft pink lips eating the pudding. A little was at the corner of his mouth, and he was sucking on the spoon. _Oh no, oh no. _Izaya could feel that he was beginning to be turned on by the ex-bartender's actions. Shizuo looked up and noticed the raven was staring at him weird.

"Izaya, you want …some? He said holding out a spoonful toward the flea.

"No tha-that's okay! You eat it.~" He said trying to keep his composure. He was not really trying to show the boner he got form the innocent blonde.

"Oh…" he said putting the spoonful in his mouth. There was an awkward silence.

"You sure you don't like _sweets?" _Izaya looked up to see Shizuo with a seductive grin on his face. He began to crawl across the bed with the tail whipping behind him.

"_Cause you know… I'm pretty sweet_!~" He said poking the raven's nose. Izaya could of swore he could die an happy man then and there. _Was Shizuo coming on to him?_

"We-well you kno- I don- I…" Izaya stammered. He never had to deal with a very seductive Shizuo before. And this side of him was really hot.

"_Hmm? What, cat got your tongue?" He said grabbing the brokers hand and licking the fingers. _

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya said so confused by his actions. The blonde had gained the sex appeal confidence that was driving him crazy. His thoughts got interrupted form a hand pressing down on his budging member.

"Mmmm… Shizu-chan… don't do that…" he said beginning to moan a bit. He had to admit the pressure was beginning to feel _good._

"_And why not?"_ He said spreading kisses over Izaya neck. Izaya angled his neck so Shizuo could continue his kissing. The kisses began to turn into nibbles and bites. Shizuo was still rubbing the cloathed member and began to squeeze tighter.

"Ah…" Izaya gasped out.

"Does that feel good?~" He said traveling further and further down. He was now at the boxers that had a tent stick high up in the center.

"Wait Shizu-mmmmm!" He engulfed the clothed dick in his mouth. He was sucking hard on it and was squeezing the base.

"Shizu-chan—" Izaya said impatiently. He really wanted to stick his bare erection into Shizuo's throat so badly, but the blonde was having fun at his expense.

"Mmmm, I want sweets!~"He purred as he got up to go to the dresser. He retrieved a small container of pudding and came back between Izaya's legs.

"Could you put it on for me?" he said holding out the strawberry pudding. He had a blush across his face with pleading eyes. He suckled his lips like a pouting two year old to complete the image. Izaya couldn't just deny the hungry neko of a snack.

"Nee, okay Shizu-chan.~" he said trying to get recomposed. _Shizuo was having way to much control here, it was like they switched places for a bit. _He grabbed the pudding and opened it up. He took a spoonful and placed it onto his exposed member. _Man was it cold._

"Hnnn… Nee , Shizu-chan help me?" Izaya said rubbing himself up and down. He was using the pudding as a lube. He saw Shizuo face become bright red form embarrassment.

"Uhhh…" He hesitated bringing his mouth close.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? I thought you were hungry.~" He said rubbing the car ears. He saw the blonde flinch and the ear begin twitching. _I guess the ears are real. _Shizuo then surprised the raven by taking the whole length at once.

"Ohh… Shizu-chan, slow down some— " He said trying to still the quick past bobbing head. Shizuo then began to stare up at him with intense eyes filled with lust. His face was flushed and he was quivering.

"Nee, you like it?~" Izaya teased as he ran his hands down the blonde back and began to pull the dress shirt up slowly. He ran his finger up and down the neko's back. He was arching more and more under the caress. Izaya couldn't help but have his creepy grin come back onto his face. Just watching the brute lick his dick was waking him over the edge.

He felt that familiar feeling coming when he is about to cum; the overwhelming warmth in the pit of his stomach, and the frantic breathing.

"Wait Shizu-chan… I'm abou—bout to cu—!" It was too late. The blonde looked up at him with the raven's hot seed all over his face and mouth.

"You look so sexy Shizu-chan!~" Izaya said reaching down to wipe the mess away off of his creamy face.

"You could have warned me you know!" He said reaching up and crashing his lips into the fleas. He got on his lap and began to grind down onto Izaya's spent member.

"Shizu-chan! Wait a min…!" He got caught off by the blonde entering his mouth with brute force. He was moving his hips so much; Izaya began to regain the erection he just lost. Izaya decided to let him get his way and began slipping his hands into the back off Shizuo's boxers. He felt the perfectly firm, round cheeks and began to squeeze them in his hands.

"Mmmm…" He moaned into Izaya's mouth. He seemed to enjoy the reaction so he gave the but some more squeezes and caresses.

"Ahh—mmm… " The blonde was letting his moans out like the lustful neko he was. Izaya decided to pull down his underwear. Once they were off he began to rub his leaking erection against Shizuo's puckering hole.

"Ahhh!" The blonde moan, as he tried to push down onto the hot prick. Izaya decided he wanted to tease the bartender's hole before just openly letting him have it.

"Hnn… stop it Izayaaa!" he said in a pleading tone. He was becoming needy again and Izaya like it. _Very much so. _

"Come on Shizu-chan! Beg for it~" He said nibbling at the blondes neck.

"…"

"Hmm?~" Izaya chimed into his ear.

"Izzzzayyyaa…"

"What Shizu-chan? Want to ask me something?" The blondes face became cherry red and he was quivering now.

"Please fuck me…" He mumbled.

"What's that I can't quite hear yo-!" Shizuo crashed his lips into Izaya's and bit his bottom lip and sucked. It till it was red.

"**I SAID FUCK ME **!"

Izaya shot up from his sleep with a completely flushed face. He looked over to see the blonde lying next to him in bed sleeping soundly. Izaya got his phone and took a picture at his beautiful wife sleeping. _It was becoming a habit for him to take pictures of the blonde. _He decided to lay back down and grabbed the brute from behind and hug him. Shizuo began to wake up at the feeling of something poking him in the ass.

"Flea…" He becomes wide eyed and flustered when he realized what exactly was poking him.

"Iz-izaya!" He screamed trying to get away. Izaya was having a death grip onto his body and began to whisper in his ear.

"I had a dream about you Shizu-chan. You were so naughty~" he said licking up the blonde's ear. Shizuo face became completely crimson and he could kill the flea here and now.

"You commanded me to fuck yo—!" Shizuo kicked him in the balls.

**Well there is the final chapter! I hope you guys liked and thank you SO much for reading my story all this time! The reviews, favorites, following; it is amazing! Thank you, thank you again! Please review and tell me what you think~ How about sharing this story with some friends too! I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please check out my others stories if you enjoyed this one. Well tis the end lovelies~**

**-Milky-chan**


End file.
